


Fates Tumblr Requests

by brizo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics I posted on my tumblr that users requested.</p><p>1. Leo/Takumi - A Reunion Kiss<br/>2. Silas/Jakob - Catching the other before they Fall (kid fic)<br/>3. Leo/Takumi - Slow Dancing<br/>4. Leo/Takumi - Caught in a Storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to pop over to my tumblr and request drabbles. My tumblr is acedwyer.

A Reunion Kiss

Leo’s fingers tapped consistently on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, a book gone unread on his lap. His mother was pulled down in a frown as he glanced out the window at the sun setting.

He was getting worried now. The letter from the second prince of Hoshido had informed him that he would be here on this day by midday. It was now dusk.

Snapping his book closed he made his way to the shelves in the library he was in and put it away. Just as he did so a servant came in.

“My lord, Prince Takumi of Hoshido has arrived–” As soon as he heard that he was out of the room quickly. He half remembered to throw and apology to the servant he had pushed out of the way.

When he arrived at the courtyard where the visitors from Hoshido where stabling their Pegasus he hurriedly looked around for the Prince.

There he was talking to his retainers. He cared not for his public imagine as his worry melted away like ice in the sun and walked up to the other. Grabbing him by the shoulder’s he spun Takumi around and quickly dived in kissing the other ferociously. Pulling away he spotted the others face a bright a red.

“W-What was that for?” Leo knew from experience that while the other appeared angry and embarrassed about the sudden kiss he really wasn’t.

Wrapping his arms around the shorter prince, Leo nuzzled his head into the others soft hair.

“I was worried. You were late.”

Takumi too wrapped his arms around the Nohrian prince. “Idiot. I’m okay.”

“I know…” Leo whispered. “I know…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Catching the other before they Fall**

Silas glanced to the side spotting his best friends servant.

When Silas had first met him he had been confused, after all he had once upon a time met the young boy at one of his parent’s parties. But he had met him as a noble and not as a servant. He had first saw him dressed up in finery and Silas was smitten at once.

Silas cared not for social standing even back home he had been known as the young lord who played with the peasants even on the street. So he had no qualms about walking up to the other and taking his hands enthusiaticaly.

“Jakob. Come play with us,” he asked, his smile wide on his face. The other’s face on the other hand was one of annoyance.

“I’m busy.” He replied back tersely, looking away from the beaming child.

“Aw, no you’re not! You’re just standing here! I bet Corrin would love to play with you as well~” Silas said slyly knowing the other’s weakness was his master.

“Tch. Fine.” Jakob walked away from the wall. “But I’m doing this for my Master not for you.”

“Hehe. What ever you say Jakob.” Silas moved closer to the other, perhaps to pester him a bit more, but tripped. Jakob, despite being a brat, rushed forward and caught the other before he face planted. Despite his annoyance with the younger boy the other still was the child of a Lord.

Silas’s face tinged pink and he hurriedly got out of the other’s arms. Jakob raised an eyebrow in question.

“T-Thanks. Anyway! Lets go, Corrin is waiting.”

“Indeed.”

Silas grabbed the others hand pulling him harshly. Jakob sighed in annoyance but followed anyway. What was he to do with his master’s best friend?


	3. Chapter 3

**Slow Dancing**

“May I have this dance?” Leo asked hand out stretched to his husband. Takumi gave a soft smile his, hand easily finding its way to the others and gave the other a soft smile as he stepped closer.

In the background the orchestra’s music slowed. They moved to the beat, Leo twirling the other. Takumi’s formal wear fanned out as he was twirled and a small laugh escaped his mouth making Leo smile wide at his husband’s joy. It was times like this when Takumi was so happy and so full of life that Leo was filled with love and affection.

Leo leaned in giving a small peck on the lips to Takumi. The Hoshidan smiled softly.

“What has you so happy, dear?”

“Seeing you happy like this… It makes me happy. I’m so glad you married me.”

“We’ve been married all of 5 hours Leo.” The other laughed, but the pink hue of his cheeks betrayed his true emotions. “But… I’m glad I married you too.”

Leo grinned wide, pulling the other closer as the song changed into a face paced dance he knew the other didn’t know.

“W-Wait Leo I don’t know this song.”

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll teach you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern au leokumi

**Caught in a Storm**

“Honestly Takumi we need to go or we’ll be late.”

From across his Leo could see the other mans scowl as he glared petulantly at the rain falling just a couple feet away from him. Leo rolled his eyes from beside him before taking his hand in his.

“I have an umbrella you doofus.” Leo snorted.

“I could still get wet.” Takumi sighed. “…. fine.”

Leo smiled before opening the umbrella and gentle leading the smaller man out from the over looking roof of their school.

“See this isn’t so bad.” 

Takumi hummed in acknowledgement. He moved closer to the other, their bodies now close enough to share heat.

“Sorry.” Takumi finally said. Leo’s eyes softened. 

“Its alright, I understand.” Leaning down he stole a kiss from his boyfriend. After pulling away from the kiss he noticed that Takumi was giving him a gentle smile.

“I love you, you know that right?” Takumi admitted. Leo blushed looking away.

“Yeah I know… I love you too Takumi.”

Under that umbrella they shared yet another tender kiss.

**EXTRA:**

“Oh crap Leo we’re late Ryoma-nii is going to kill me.”

“You’re brother? Xander is going to kill me with that fancy antique sword, Siegfried, of his!”


End file.
